Angel of Life
by Fiona Starzz
Summary: Mikan is Natsume's air for Living. This story is about Natsume's feelings for Mikan and How he confesses to her in the end and How Mikan's Alice is able to helpout Natsume's condition.


**Eh**_** Guys so this is my "first" fanfic. Reviews and Criticism's are welcomed. If there is any improvement please let me know...I will gladly see to it.**_

_**Summary:**_

**The entire elementary division 'B' is in its final year of High School. As we know the Natsume Loves Mikan and she is his "air" to survive. He wants to escape from the academy along with Mikan so he can start a free life with Mikan. We all know Mikan's Alice is nulliffication and Natsume's is fire(**fourth type)**. This story is about Natsume's love for Mikan and How he confesses to her and also How Mikan's Alice saves Natsume from a terrible fate!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Gakuen Alice is the inventive work of Higucchi Tachibana. I only the plot here!  
**

* * *

**_Angel of life_**

**_-Fiona Starzz_**

**_Chapter 1:_ A common day**

* * *

Mikan was in a dark room, it was empty up to wherever visible she could sight. Nothing alive or stand still objects she could see. Yet within this darkness, surrounding her she could see herself as if light was emanating from inside of her. She was glowing. She looked around for a while but she was not able to find any living being or object.

_Where am I?_ she thought to herself but she could not figure out where she was.

Then as though from a long distance above her, she heard a voice…a voice so familiar but she could not recognize it. The voice kept on saying only one thing

**"MIKAN"** her name, the voice kept on saying her name.

_Yes, yes who is it?_ She asked back to the voice but she did not get any reply from the voice. She kept on hearing her name only.

**MIKAN…MIKAN** the voice kept on calling but Mikan was too confused to realize whose voice it was.

*****ring***ring***ring*****

On went her alarm clock and she woke up abruptly. _The voice_ she kept in murmuring repeatedly. She was half-asleep.

She kept on saying to herself_ the voice…the voice_ and as she turned in her sleep, she fell to the floor with a thump. Her face landed on one of her cheeks.

_Ouch_ she said out aloud and got up caressing her cheek. She went to her bathroom, cleaned herself up, and changed into her uniform. She came out of her bathroom and for a second her eyes fell on her alarm clock

One…two…three

_Aaahh….I'm late…I'm late…I'm late_ cried the brunette

Mikan ran along the empty corridor of the High School division. All of the students had left their wandering about since classes have begun. Mikan was running along when she tripped on nothing particular and fell on a certain someone who just _"happened"_ to pass by her. Both of them fell and rolled together until a pillar stopped them both.

_Tch…Polka dots again ah…when are you going to wear more matured underwear?_

_Natsume…you…you…PERVERT_ spat the young Brunette.

_Just get away from me_ she pushed herself up and she ran away in the direction of the classroom.

Natsume just smirked and got himself off the floor but suddenly he winced in pain and got hold of the pillar next to him. He was on a mission last night and to his utmost dismay, _"his"_ Polkadots failed to notice his tired and sullen face. If she realized this then she would have offered to take care of him…_to bad_ Natsume thought.

Yet even though he was in pain, he just smiled and said to himself _"Baka"_ and kept on walking to _"his"_ no _"their"_ sakura tree. He was not going to let _"his"_ Mikan see his tired and worn out self. She might worry too much. Therefore, he just kept on walking wincing in pain every now and then.

Mikan on the other hand got detention from Jin-Jin for being late again to class. She was sulking all though her lessons but she did notice the empty seat beside her where her partner the infamous fire castor Natsume Hyuuga sat.

_Where the hell is he? I just bumped into him on the way here and he just…and he just…Argg! he always does what he wants…why do they don't allow me to do that ah?_ She kept on pondering. Then suddenly a chalk fell on top of her head.

_What was that for?_ she nearly screamed out loud when she saw Jinno frowning at her and his electrocuting stick ready to electrocute someone.

_What? Have you got any problems with my lessons Sakura?_ blurted out Jin-Jin

_No…I…ah_ Mikan just stuttered.

_Well then an hour more of detention will suffice your inattentive behavior_

_Aaahh…._Mikan just melted down to her desk sulking.

**At Lunch******

Nonoko and Anna came towards Mikan…

_Mikan would you like to go to central town with us…a new dress boutique just opened up called "Angels Haven" and I heard they have the latest collections on spring wear_…Nonoko asked.

_Yeah Hotaru and Sumire are also coming so it will be a girl's day out for us_…said Anna.

_Yeah I would love to go with you guys to central town!_…Mikan cheerfully answered.

_That is great!_ Cheered Nonoko

Suddenly Anna piped out _eh Mikan where is Natsume?_ pointing to the empty seat beside her.

_Yeah I was wondering the same thing I just bumped into him on a while ago…but…I don't know…_

_The usual routine I presume_…Hotaru came out of nowhere half startling the girls.

_**"Oh HOTARU"**_ Mikan had hearts in her eyes for her best friend.

_You bump into him "every" morning and he sneaks a peak at your panties and calls you by the pattern of your underwear and you erupt like a volcano…typical_…Hotaru said with no reaction upon her face.

The three girls in front of her sweat dropped…

**HOTARU IS RIGHT**…Anna, Nonoko said in unison, and both gave a sneaky glance toward Mikan. Mikan blushed looking at the expression of the girls standing in front of her.

_Oh Mikan when are you going to learn that Natsume likes you…He never talks to any girl in class and even if he does not as much as he talks to you…and he doesn't care about any other person in this class except for you and Ruka and not to mention he is notoriously possessive over you_…thought Anna, then she called Mikan…_Lets go and have our lunch Mikan._

_eeh Lunch!_ Mikan yelled aloud!

Since she did not have her breakfast, she was **"really"** hungry.

Meanwhile Ruka who was listening to the girls conversation sighed…_he had another mission yesterday and I guess Mikan doesn't know about it yet…he is hiding from her to not let her see how badly he is injured…Natsume you got to tell her that you** love her**…_

Hotaru while leaving noticed Ruka deep in his thoughts…._she would make out what he was thinking about just by the expressions on his face…I too wish for the same Ruka but Mikan is just so dense_…thought Hotaru.

******Change of location******

At the cafeteria, Mikan kept on searching for _**"him"**_ but nope! no sign of him anywhere.

_Where is that idiotic pervert…where is he…skipping class…skipping lunch…Hmph! who does he think he is doing everything he wants to do…rules are meant to be followed and not broken_…as Mikan was in her trail of thoughts…

**BAKA…BAKA…BAKA…**Mikan was sent flying into the air by Hotaru's baka Gun.

Yuu their class representative came rushing to the girl's aid…

_Mikan are you alright?_ Yuu asked her…

_Yeah I am alright Yuu thank you for helping me_…Mikan cheerfully replied.

_Hotaruuuu….why did you hit me?_ Mikan wined pouting.

_You were making funny faces, which made you look like a Baka, but then again you already are one aren't you?_

_Hotaru you meanie_…Mikan wined but Hotaru sat there and kept on munching her food.

As Mikan sat down Hotaru eyed her best friend from the corner of her eyes

_I know about whom you were thinking about Mikan…what a dense Idiot you are…_

School got over for that day but Mikan groaned inwardly thinking about her two-hour detention with Jinno. All her classmates said their goodbyes to her and she sat there all alone in her classroom waiting for Jinno to come in and torture her to hell.

While going home Ruka heard a twig break from a nearby tree and sighed…

_She is having a double hour detention with Jinno_ he said to no one in Particular and he just walked away.

_So the Little Girl is caught up in detention_…Natsume said to himself.

After the detention was over Mikan walked wearily all the way back to her dorm.

_I cannot believe Jin-Jin made me write I will not be late for class two hundred times…my hands hurt from all that writing_…Mikan wined to herself.

Natsume sat at a high branch and saw_ his_ Polkadots drag herself to the dorms.

_I wish I could just take you with me and we leave this prison once and for all Mikan_…Natsume sighed inside his head.

As if Mikan knew he was there, she looked up feeling some one was watching her.

_Natsume…what are you doing up there?_ She called out to him with her hands on her hips.

_She might be an idiot but she has the knack of finding me even if I am hiding or in the midst of a heavy crowd…_Natsume thought and he just smirked. He jumped from the tree and landed skillfully on the grass.

_Polkadots! Got caught up in detention again I see…not a big surprise considering you're already an Idiot_ Natsume Blurted out.

_Why you perverted…panty sneaking…rule breaker…How many tomes do I have to tell you my name is "Mikan" M.i.k.a.n "Mikan"_ she spelled out for him.

_Tch…I'll call you whatever I want…_

_Oh you…you never change Natsume Hyuuga and Where have you been? You skipped classes again and lunch?_

_Why? Were you worried?_ Natsume asked with a tint of amusement in his voice.

_Off course I was worried you moron…How could I not be I am your partner!_

Natsume started walking near the girl he most treasured…**MIKAN** he whispered in her ear.

Mikan's cheeks heated up…_yeah Natsume_…she asked back.

_When are you gonna change your childish underwear patterns and start wearing something more appropriate your age?_ Natsume then gave out his trademark smirk and walked away.

_Why you…It's none of your business…And stop peaking at my undies_ Mikan cried out but Natsume kept on walking towards the dorms…

_Natsume_…Mikan cried out and ran towards him and they both went together to their dorm rooms.

In Mikan's room, she was cursing Natsume like hell while she got ready for bed. She Plopped down on her single star bed and lied down…she was tired so she went straight to sleep…and while dozing off she had a smile plastered on her face…thinking about how Natsume called out her name…

She slept peacefully not to mention happily…It was another common day!


End file.
